Movie Review: Aquaman
After watching a preview for two months before I seeing this film for the first time, in the same theater by the way, seeing the battle and cool visuals of underwater city made me wanting to see the movie. Less than a week before seeing Aquaman, I saw Justice League where is featured, including stopping the water gushing in to the tunnel. After seeing it, Aquaman was one of the action-intense movie I’ve seen of the year. The movie starts in a peaceful lighthouse in Maine next to a dock. Atlanna takes a live fish out of aquarium and eats it. There it introduces a five-pointed trident (maybe I’ll call it pentadent) which is Aquaman’s signature weapon. On the submarine, Aquaman was hit by a rocket, then guess what?, he survived and had revenge on them. Then he dodged the rocket and breached the hull and water gushed in and drowning the rocket shooter, which happens to be his father. What a tough and revengeful guy he was! Otherwise it would’ve been the shortest movie I’ve ever seen. I’ve heard stories of Atlantis for years, including that Atlantis had super-advanced society for its time but was sunken during the great flood triggered by Noah. No-one even know where exactly is this sunken city lies. It’s different in the movie. It was rebuilt underwater and was even better and more advanced than when it was above the waves. There are seven kingdoms, the names include The Brine, The Trench, and even The Missing Kingdom. During the battle, his pentadent broke in half when Orm strikes it with his trident. Uh oh… what would Aquaman do without his weapon. Ehh, he threw it into the fire and moved on awaring that he’s more likely to die. But he’s tough, he really is. He goes to the Kingdom of the Deserters, which sounds like it is in the desert on land, the only one of the seven kingdoms that is out of water. Then it is, Sahara Desert specifically. David rebranded him as dark moniker Black Manta after Orm upgraded his weaponry! While Aquaman is fleeing in Sicily, he lifted up the pillar and saved girl’s leg. What a nice guy he was!!! Soon after while they’re on a boat, music is heard sounding like the movie may be ending. Oh god, I’m hoping this movie will not end right here; I want more thriller… I felt relieved the storms came making me think that another thrilling action is brewing. True to my hope, there is, yes!!!!, let’s bring it on again! It started with a kraken-like monster sinking the ship they’re on, forcing them back in the water. They journeyed to the center of the earth and reunited with Atlanna, haven’t seen since they abandoned them at the very beginning of the movie. Aquaman attempts to grab the trident, this one is three-pointed; as he’s about to grab it, Karathen, a leviathan said to them every person who tries to grab it failed. Then he did it!, he did it!!! Aquaman grabs the trident and becomes the true king. He used the newly grabbed trident to battle with his half-brother Orm, again. This time he broke Orm’s trident in revenge and kills him, ascending Arthur to the throne. Then the movie ends just about where I don’t mind to be and hope for a sequel... I found out there will be a sequel and therefore will have even more aquatic thriller! What an underwater joyride that was! It was an aquatic thriller and help bring Atlantis back on to the global map. I’m sure Plato, one who first thought about Atlantis, would find the movie a source of majesty yet horrendous. 9/10 A